Recueil de drabbles: Suits
by opelleam
Summary: Ensemble de drabbles écrits pour la plupart dans le cadre de l'arbre à drabble organisé chaque mois par Drakys sur LJ/DW.


Recueil de mes drabbles portant sur Suits écrit dans le cadre de l'arbre à drabble.

D'abord l'arbre à drabbles c'est quoi? _Écrire un drabble (100 +/- 15 mots) commençant par la dernière phrase/le(s) dernier(s) mot(s) d'un drabble précédent. On peut changer de fandom, les thèmes n'ont aucune obligation de se suivre._

_Les personnages appartiennent à **Aaron Korsh**_

* * *

_Arbre à drabbles de Juin 2013_

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG**

« Une bouteille de champagne, du meilleur bien évidemment», précisa Harvey sans lever le nez du document qu'il lisait.

Mike leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de….

— Tu es mon associé, ça fait parti de ton travail.

— Mais, Donna » et il se retourna pour vérifier que la rouquine était toujours en ligne et ne pouvait pas l'entendre « serait bien plus.

— Donna n'est pas mon coursier.

— Parce que moi…

— N'étais-tu pas coursier quand on s'est rencontré», s'amusa Harvey avec ce petit rictus.

Mike le fusilla du regard. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Mais, il avait Rachel.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG**

Un léger sourire heureux étire ses lèvres, une fois de plus, il a trouvé la faille, le truc qui va permettre à Harvey de gagner son affaire. Il quitte son bureau, il est le dernier, comme souvent. Il sait que Harvey sera encore là. Et il a raison. Il ne se donne pas la peine de frapper, à cette heure là, le seul qui puisse venir c'est lui. Harvey porte son regard sur lui et Mike lui sourit. C'est subtil bien sûr, et certainement qu'il est le seul avec Donna à pouvoir le voir, mais le célèbre avocat se détend. Son sourire est celui de l'homme qui n'a pas douté une seconde.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG**

« Chez moi ? »

Et tout de son ton, à l'expression de son visage, montre à quel point l'idée lui parait grotesque.

« S'il te plait Harvey, je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Ce dernier observe Mike à la porte de son appartement, un sac fait à la va vite à la main. D'ailleurs, est-ce une veste de costume qu'il voie en dépasser ? Il émet un vague son de mécontentement et attrape le sac de son associé pour en sortir la pauvre veste.

« Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de housse à costume ? demande-t-il.

— Mon appartement a été inondé et c'est la seule chose qui te parait importante ? »

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG15**

Se glisser entre ses jambes, ce serait une manière bien intéressante de conclure cette journée. En tout cas, c'était ce que pensait Harvey alors qu'il observait Mike en train de suçoter son stabilo. Une habitude déstabilisante, en tout cas depuis que les deux avocats avait commencé à coucher ensemble. Ce n'était censé être qu'une histoire d'un soir seulement, mais comme pour beaucoup de choses Mike parvenait à lui faire faire des choses qu'il aurait cru impossible. Il se redressa, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

« Si tu veux te dépêche de finir ça, on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble. »

Mike sourit. Harvey n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike/Donna/Jessica – PG**

« Méfiance est mère de sûreté.

— Un tien vaut mieux que tu l'auras.

— Sérieusement ? demanda Harvey.

— Quoi ?

—Tu n'as rien d'autres en réserve.

— Bien sûr que si, répondit Mike. Et je ne vois pas en quoi méfiance est mère de sûreté est mieux. »

Harvey ne répond rien, il se contente de hausser un sourcil. Mike lui se renfrogne et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, leurs regards fixés l'un dans l'autre.

« A quoi jouent-ils ? » demande Jessica alors qu'elle passe devant le bureau de son bras droit.

Donna hausse les épaules.

« Et c'est à ça que je les paye », reprend dépité la patronne du cabinet.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike/Donna/Jessica - PG**

« Je suis dans le panier ! s'exclame Mike alors que sa boulette de papier vient enfin de tomber dans la poubelle.

— Il était temps gamin, se moque Harvey.

— Hey, c'est le ventilateur.

— Tu as déjà essayé ça la dernière fois.

— Et je vous ai aussi dit d'arrêter de jouer à ça la dernière fois.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Jessica. Toujours aussi classe, l'intraitable patronne de Pearson-Hardmann se tenait juste à la porte.

« Ca nous aide à réfléchir », commente simplement Harvey.

A côté de lui Mike l'observe pour calquer son comportement sur le sien.

Gamin, pense Harvey.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG13 - SPOILS Saison 2**

Il en avait juste envie et lui aussi. C'était peut-être même plus que ça, Mike en avait besoin. Harvey était devenu le centre de son monde. Il l'avait réalisé lors du procès factice, quand Louis avait interrogé de façon particulièrement violente Donna. A chaque question, Mike aurait pu répondre oui et quand il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, cela l'en avait effrayé. Mais, il avait mis de ça de côté. Pourtant, alors que l'avocat le plaquait contre le mur de sa chambre, Mike savait qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela en tout cas de son point de vue.

**Suits - Donna/Mike/Harvey - PG**

Ils se sourirent fiers d'eux et Donna leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si un Harvey Specter n'était pas assez. Plus le temps passait et plus Mike commençait à lui ressembler. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de fois où le jeune associé n'avait qu'à la regarder pour qu'elle comprenne exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fut un temps où elle n'avait ce genre de communication muette qu'avec Harvey. Elle soupira et se retourna, ses hauts talons claquant le sol alors qu'elle regagnait son bureau. Une ombre apparut alors au dessus d'elle.

« Que voulez-vous Louis ? » demanda-t-elle sans même lever le nez.

* * *

_Arbre à drabble de Novembre 2013_

**Suits - Donna/Harvey - PG [Spoils saison 3]**

Emmerdements maximum et retours minimum. Voilà exactement ce que Harvey Specter pensait des cas pro bono. Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir de refiler le bébé à des petites mains, même si celles de Mike étaient des plus efficaces. Mais une fois de plus, il n'avait confiance qu'en lui pour que Jessica n'apprenne pas qu'il s'était de nouveau … défilé ? Franchement, son nom était sur la porte du cabinet, on ne pouvait pas décemment s'attendre à ce qu'il s'abaisse à ça ?

« S'occuper de ce cas plutôt que de le redonner montrerait que tu n'as pas pris la grosse tête », remarqua Donna lisant une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

**Suits - Donna/Mike/Harvey - PG**

« Je t'en prie Harvey, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?

— Remarqué quoi ?

— Non, non, rien », s'amusa Donna avant de déposer les documents qu'elle avait entre les mains sur le bureau de son boss.

Ce dernier affichait la mine qu'elle y attendait.

« Donna ! »

La superbe rouquine leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Si tu n'as rien remarqué, c'est sans doute que je me fais des idées. »

Un petit toc sur la porte les coupa.

« Tiens Mike, nous parlions de toi, dit-elle.

— A quel propos ?

— Rien de bien sérieux. »

Harvey lui lança un regard noir alors que ses Louboutins s'éloignaient.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG**

Attendant le prochain coup de son associé, Harvey s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de la salle de conférence. A cet instant, il était très fier de son protégé et fier de lui aussi, bien sûr, pour l'avoir si bien formé et lui avoir laissé la main sur cette affaire et cet entretien. L'avocat d'en face n'en menait pas large et son client était en train de suer à grosses gouttes. Encore une dizaine de minutes à ce régime là et ils seraient prêt à signer n'importe quel accord du moment qu'on veuille bien en finir.

**Suits - Mike/OC - Donna/Jessica- PG**

« Ça pue », marmonna Mike alors qu'il regardait la trentaine de feuilles étalée autour de lui.

« On parle toujours tout seul Ross ? »

Le concerné releva le nez de son travail et sourit à Tim, un des nouveaux avocats à avoir rejoint l'équipe.

« Ca m'arrive», plaisanta-t-il.

Le jeune loup entra dans la pièce et vint poser, devant le bras droit de Specter, un café chaud.

« Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir ».

« Il le drague ou il essaye de s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Harvey ? demanda Jessica à Donna qui observait la scène.

— Je n'ai pas encore tranché », répondit la rouquine.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG**

« Je vais arranger ça Mike.

— Et comment Harvey ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix désespérée.

Rarement son mentor l'avait-il vu aussi abattu qu'à cet instant. Il l'avait vu défaitiste à son arrivée, lui avait vu faire moult conneries et dérapages, notamment à la mort de sa grand-mère, mais jamais encore n'avait-il autant eu cet air de chiot battu qui lui avait valu les foudres de son assistante.

« Parce que je suis Harvey Specter ! »

Mike redressa la tête et regarda son ainé avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on avoir un tel égo, cela le dépassait.

**Suits - Donna/Rachel - PG**

« Petit fouineur de mes deux », grogna Donna alors qu'elle se planquait derrière un bureau.

Devant elle, fouillant le sien, se tenait Louis Litt.

« En même temps, nous faisons exactement la même chose », chuchota Rachel.

Donna balaya son objection d'une petite grimace. Ce n'était absolument pas la même chose.

« Viens », reprit la brunette. Devant le regard de colère de son amie, elle ajouta : « Il ne trouvera rien de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

— Evidemment, mais la prochaine fois qu'Harvey veut de nouveau pisser dans son bureau, je ne l'en empêcherai pas ! »

Rachel pouffa et avança, ses talons s'enfonçant dans la moquette.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG**

« On va voir ça, s'amusa Mike alors qu'il roulait en boule une feuille de papier.

— Je t'ai déjà mis une déculottée la dernière fois, s'amusa Harvey.

— Intéressant choix de mot », remarqua la voix dans l'interphone.

Les deux avocats se retournèrent pour regarder Donna.

« Rien de mieux à faire que de nous écouter ? demanda Harvey.

— Rien de mieux à faire qu'une compétition de boule de papier dans la corbeille ?

— Ca nous aide à réfléchir », rétorqua le plus jeune.

L'assistante leva les yeux au ciel et fit pivoter sa chaise.

« Gamins », s'amusa-t-elle.

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG**

« Toute une semaine que je suis dessus et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé, se désespéra Mike, ce contrat n'a pas la moindre faille, toute ces… » Il indiqua les piles de dossiers devant lui.

Il poussa un soupir, et frotta ses yeux avant de relever son regard vers Harvey. Il ne savait pas quelle tête il avait à cet instant mais si celle de son boss était un indice, il ne devait pas donner envie. L'avocat avait abandonné sa veste depuis longtemps, ses manches de chemises relevées. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien ordonnés retombaient en désordre sur son front, les cernes sous ses yeux monstrueux.

« On est dans la merde ».

**Suits - Harvey/Mike - PG13**

On sonna à la porte et Mike savait que c'était Harvey. Son cher patron avait beau prétendre ne pas faire dans le sentiment… son comportement parlait bien souvent à l'encontre de ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il hésita un instant à ouvrir. Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter maintenant, peut-être qu'il ne le serait jamais. Après le presque baiser de cette après-midi là, il envisageait de se terrer chez lui pour le reste de ses jours. Pourtant, il ouvrit.

Tenue et look impeccable, mine curieuse et bras croisés : le meilleur négociateur de New-york se trouvait là, pour lui tout seul et Dieu qu'il le voulait.


End file.
